Doctor Aeon
"Ah-ha-ha-ha! You 'Stupor-powered' fools have fallen into my brilliant trap! Allow me to explain: That portal didn't send you to a secret base, instead it sent you into the future, where my Web device has allowed Lord Recluse to conquer the world! Mwha-ha-ha! But don't worry, fools! I've made arrangements to have you captured by some of Arachnos's operatives here in the future. Like Regent Korol, Magus Mu'Drakhan, Shadow Spider, And Viridian, Each has part of the code needed to open this door: And set this portal to send you back to the present: So just sit tight and wait to be taken prisoner. And whatever you do, don't even think about fighting them! There's no way you could win, so don't even try it!...I' 'can't believe I just told them how to escape like that! Okay, just erase this recording and we'll start again." -Dr. Aeon "Uh, sir? " -Bane Spider Soldier "What?" -Dr. Aeon "Uh... You said you wanted to transmit this, uh, live..." -Bane Spider Soldier "AAAAH! Shut it off! Shut it off!" -Doctor Aeon, Ms. Liberty's Task Force, ''City of Heroes. '' Doctor Aeon is the quintessential mad scientist in the MMO City of Heroes. He is the Governor of Cap Au Diable, a buzzing metropolis built in the shadow of a looming mountain once used to seal away a demon. Doctor Egon Doctor Aeon was once known as Carl Egon, a mad and underfunded scientist in Cap Au Diable. Eventually one of his mad experiments accidentally killed half a dozen people and he was ordered to put a stop to his research once and for all by then govener Randall Kirchoff. Rather than submit to the govenor's demands Egon decided to go out in a blaze of sour grapes and take out the "persecutors of his genius", as he saw them and used one of his devices called the 'D-Rifter' to open an extra-dimensional rift in Kirchoff's office which released a group of creatures into the world that promptly killed governor Kirchoff as well as several staff members before Arachnos was arrived to stop them and clean up the mess. Lord Recluse called for the arrest and public execution of Doctor Egon. Soon after the public execution Lord Recluse appointed a new governor, "Doctor Aeon". In truth the Arachnos agents that went to arrest Egon had presented him with an offer from Lord Recluse while he was in custody. Lord Recluse was impressed with Doctor Egon's D-Rifter, he offered to not only spare the scientist's life but fund his further research and even make him the new governor of Cap Au Diable, in exchange Doctor Egon was to become Lord Recluse's personal inventor. Though Lord Recluse himself was and still is the smartest person on the face of the planet he had little time to invent, patent and mass produces devices for his entire army himself. Egon accepted the offer in an instant and was replaced with another nameless criminal made to look like him. Egon's face was cosmetically altered and he was given the new name "Aeon" and introduced as the bold genius who would bring a golden age of science to Cap Au Diable. Doctor Aeon's inventions Though mad, Doctor Aeon has invented many things that have lead to an improved quality of life in Cap Au Diable. He has built a city of skyscrapers called 'Aeon City' high above the more quaint parts of Cap Au Diable. He has provided a shop for the Face Makers who opperate as moderately priced plastic surgeons. He is the famed inventor of Nutri-Paste, a cheap easily produced artifical food substitue bought as rations for the Arachnos army and as regular food for low income families of Cap Au Diable. One of Doctor Aeons most recent inventions was the simulation technology for Architect Entertainment. Teaming up with Countess Crey, of Crey Industries Dr. Aeon invented and sold a massive complex he called Architect Entertainment which acts a sort of 3-D videogame that digitizes the player and sends them into a world they have designed. Pain inccured within A.E. is quite real as is death though completely reversible thanks to the player being digitized in the first place. Perhaps Dr. Aeon's greatest invention though is the PTS, Power Transfer System. The PTS transfers thermal energy from the volcanic veins of Mount Diable to Dr. Aeon's Power Transfer Station high in the hills of Cap Au Diable which converts the energy to electricty and powers the entire city and indeed many of the high profile facilities through out each the Rogue Isles. The PTS costs pennies a day to run aside from paying the wages of personal to regulate and guard it and can power an entire city endlessly. Of course Doctor Aeon's inventions and amenities have a darker sides too. For starters the Face Maker surgeons are diciples of the mad Dr. Vahzilok who carves living people up to use as "organ donors" so the Face Maker surgeons use actual human tissue and faces instead of prosthetic to give their clients a "fresh look". There are those who speculate that Architect Entertainment keeps real heroes inside the AE buildings playing videogames while real dangers threaten the city. Nutri-Paste has been bashed as causing hair loss in some cases. But perhaps the most troubling of the dark sides to Aeon's inventions is that the PTS draws it's power from a Devil called Bat'Zul who was sealed away under the mountain centuries ago by Cap Au Diable's first super-hero the exorcist Father Gerard Henri. Aeon eventually became aware that the miraculous volcanic vein he had struck was in fact Bat'Zul eventually and that he was essentially powering an entire city with energy syphoned from demon blood, a fact he quickly covered up and classified in light of keeping the respect and admiration the PTS had afforded him. Dr. Aeon has also built portals to travel through time and space allowing Lord Recluse to see and travel to alternate futures and go back and forward in time, of course that lead to a ban of non-Arachnos approved time travel research to ensure Arachnos was the only ones with such technology. Aeon had invented a dooms day machine called the Web Device for Lord Recluse which gave him all the world's super powers at once, though it was eventually destroyed by some of Paragon's heroes shortly after it became active. Dr. Aeon's comapany also supplies Arachnos troops with most of the technology they use in the field. For himself Doctor Aeon uses a power-suit with built in lasers and a force-field generator as a standard, though he has a vairity of other devices that grant various other super powers. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Genius Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Delusional Category:Business Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Neutral Evil